Transformers Prime: Mantichora (AU)
by adelphe24
Summary: First chapter is mostly info, but it gets better, give it a chance! may become romance, just depends what the characters say and what you say. And many more than the listed cybertronians will appear.
1. Chapter 1: Mantichora

** Just fyi, this is the info chapter mainly, please don't judge the rest of this fic based on the "boringnessness" (word my sister used) of this chapter- it gets better i swear!**

Also i own, the main character and just about every character you don't recognize, and The Mantichora/Chora, contact me if you wanna use anything, and we'll talk. and i don't own the Transformers...

**Transformers Prime: Mantichora (AU)**

"Since the Cybertonians revealed themselves to the government, we have been trying to duplicate many of their useful properties." Began the man on stage. I sat down in the back, sending apologetic looks to those I disturbed.

I'm an expert on animals. Usually I'm only called to meetings discussing, well animals...which in the pentagon is rare. The other branches of government have their own specialists, people with _years _more experience than I, and they usually handle any animal situation pertaining to the government...and those situations are also very few.

But this time, this time _I_ had been called. I'd wanted to bring anything I might need...but stopped myself and only brought a folder of _possibly_ important papers. I settled into a chair and listened to the man, the head of this project...whatever project it was...

"For one, their transforming/camouflage capabilities." A video came up on the screen behind the man of one of the alien robots transforming into a normal looking muscle car. I leaned forward, memorizing the way the components slid in and out of place as the car turned back into a robot-er-Cybertronian. This was the first I'd ever **seen** of them.

"Their size is also an incredible advantage, one we'll incorporate in our project."

A few pictures of a human next to one show just how huge these beings could be. The idea amazed me, that beings so large could in fact exist.

"Their weapons, of which they refuse to allow us to inspect, were also desired but we were unable to replicate by just a glance, but we've worked around that...Now I'm sure you are all wondering just why you've been gathered, and just what this project is." He paused, and I nodded slightly to the rhetorical question.

"It is our defense, against them." He looked us over, I looked too, estimating about 30-50 people. "Should our allies, the Autobots, ever see need to attack us, or should they fail in their defense of our planet from the Decepticons, this will be our way to even the playing field."

He turned to the wall to our right which was shrouded in a curtain.

"This," the curtain began to open, "is Project: Mantichora." The curtain revealed a massive metal beast, still being worked on by more than a hundred people beyond the glass. I looked like a giant metallic lion; bat-like wings graced it's back, a huge lions tail sprouted from it's end. The plates on the tuft, opened to reveal hundreds of sharp spikes. The paws were ginormous, and the claws sparked as they were sharpened. The ears (I could tell) could swiveled realisticly and horns or antlers of some sort were being built atop the head and ridges of sharp metal ran from it's nose down it's back.

"Some of you are simply needed to finish building the Mantichora, the rest are needed for the singular position of pilot." The man said bringing our attention back to him.

"Those of you who were informed that they were needed in construction, please go through that door there," he gestured to a door to the left of the large window, "to continue orientation with Dr. Marion Parker, who is in charge of the Project." He waited as 2/3 of the room's population had left the room, before turning to the 15 men and women left...including me.


	2. Chapter 2: Pilot

also just to make sure, i have never seen the petagon, nor do i know it's inner workings...as far as i know this is all made up and only based on movies...also i didn't wanna chance researching the pentagon in case they came to get me...so if i never post again-ASSUME THE WORST!

Just kidding, LOL!

i hope...

Chapter 2: Pilot

Those of us who were left moved closer to the stage.

"Those of you who are left have been chosen based on your psychological profiles, but we are about to give you a final test to narrow it down. Follow me please." the man- I still couldn't remember his name- led us down the hall, to an empty room with another door. Once we were all inside, he locked the door behind us, and led us through the second door.

Here there was 1 chair with a helmet.

"This helmet will put you in a virtual reality, simulating what being the pilot of the Mantichora will be like. The person who handles it the best will be pilot. Being the pilot of the Mantichora is not similar to a video game, driving, or flying a plane, nor operating any other kind of machinery. In order to make the Mantichora truly effective, and chance the least amount of issues, it was made to operate as similarly to how the Cybertronians themselves operate. Therefore, you-your body, will not be present in the Mantichora. Your mind or consciousness will be temporarily removed from your body and placed in that of the Mantichora." A few people tensed, or stepped away from the chair instinctively. One man fainted.

"You may decline the position of pilot, and leave now if you wish, but please remain in the outer room. Those of you who want to continue with the test may take a seat in one of the chairs along the wall. Any volunteers to go first?" he asked.

For five whole minutes those of us who chose to continue (about 10) just looked at each other, wondering who would go first. The man- Ah! General Kaden! Okay, General Kaden had taken up an relaxed stance beside the chair allowing us time to adjust to the news.

After what seemed forever, I nervously walked forward and took a seat in the chair.

~3 days later~

I paced nervously... the other potential pilots watched me or joined me, or just rested their heads back.

None of us could remember our time in the chair, we were told it was a precaution in case our minds couldn't handle being pilot. We'd been allowed to go home, or back to our stations while they analyzed the data to choose who would be pilot, and were only just reassembled to hear our results. Only eight of us showed up.

I pulled my fingers away from my mouth, (I wanted to chew my nails) and pulled a piece of gum out of my purse, and anxiously began to chew. I took a seat, and rested my face in my palms. Almost choked on my gum when snorted a small laugh at the thought of this being something like Avatar, the movie about the blue people.

Everyone froze at the sound of foot steps coming down the hall, I stood along with anyone else who'd been seated. I hoped against hope, that I might be picked.

"Everyone except Karen Reynolds, Derrick Blanche, and Jordian Lettermen, you have not been selected as the pilot. Please leave the room." said the General.

My lips were pursed, as I walked out of the room and toward my office on the other side of the building. In things like being chosen or picked for something important, I was never chosen. All the way back to elementary school, never had I been given an award, or won a raffle, race, or any other competition. My name literally meant "luck" and yet I had none, good, nor bad.

I opened the door to my office, it was quite small, but I didn't mind. It was quiet, and solitary.

"I guess, I am doomed to do nothing awesome or life/world changing for the rest of my life." I said letting my head fall on my desk, my purse slid off my sagging shoulders and falling beside my chair.

~late that night~

I stayed in my office long after working hours, researching the behavior of a species called the bower bird. It is know for their mating habits. The males will build a structure and decorate it and the surrounding area in an attempt to woo the females.

My phone rang, and I jumped up, nearly pushing my computer off my desk and knocking my chair over. I quickly pick up the offending device.

"(Pentagon Animal Response Division) PARD, this is Zaida Greer. How may I help you?" I asked, as I righted my chair.

"Ms. Greer please report to room B346. Thank you." said the woman curtly before hanging up.

I stuck my tongue out at the phone, and checked the time.

Almost 8:00 pm. So I packed up my stuff to head home after I stopped by rm B346. Just my small, square, butterfly purse and a brown briefcase that I needed...but hated.

~15 minutes~

The room was a floor below me and a floor above the ground level, so it was on the second floor. I opened the door, brushing some curly hair out of my eyes as I spotted General Kaden. He stood at a window over looking Project: Mantichora.

"A-um...I was told to come to room B346.." I trailed off uncertainly.

He chuckled, "You are in the right place Ms. Greer. I wanted to speak to you about the project."

"Oh? What about it, sir?" I asked setting down my briefcase beside the door and walking over to stand beside him.

The Mantichora looked almost finished, but I noticed this was not where the project had been before.

"The pilots we recruited, Ms. Reynolds, Mr. Blanche, and Mr. Lettermen?" he asked.

"I remember, sir." I said emotionlessly.

"They, well let's just say, this project lost a lot of funding because the money was needed for repair work."

My eyes grew wide, did he mean...did he mean that they couldn't handle being the pilot for the Mantichora?

"We chose those three because they had combat experience and/or training, and because they didn't breakdown in the simulator." he continued.

I didn't have any combat experience or training. That's why I hadn't been picked. I deflated a little at this revelation.

"However, they didn't work out...Ms. Greer, you were the only other one who didn't break down in the simulator."

My head whipped toward him, eyes wide, mouth slightly open in shock.

I schooled my expression, trying not to get my hopes up as to where this conversation was leading.

"We are being given one last chance to get this version of the project to work, if it doesn't, then we'll scrap it and start from scratch, having wasted millions of dollars. We are trusting this last chance with you...Are you game, Ms. Greer?"

Now my mouth was on the floor, my eyes practically popping out of my head, before I-

"YES!-" I froze as I landed from my triumphant jump. I straightened my shirt and schooled my expression. "I would be honored, sir, to be given this chance." I said professionally.

The general wore a wolfish grin, and practically skipped out of the room, "Follow me, and we'll get right on it."

I just about danced out of the room after him.


	3. Chapter 3: Compatibility

see any mistakes? point 'em out to me and i'll fix 'em. enjoy...not that anybody's enjoying this fic but me... :'(

Chapter 3: Compatibility

The General led me down the stairs to ground level and then to the room the Mantichora had most recently been moved to.

I stared in awe at the work the 200 or so people were accomplishing. I was only about as big as the metallic body's toe. The thing was massive!

"General, just how big is the Manitchora compared to the Cybertronians?" I asked still ogling the lion-like body.

"She's about a few feet smaller than Prime himself." he answered.

"Prime? The Leader of the Autobots? The 'bot whose reportedly 36 feet tall?" I questioned.

The general nodded, smirking.

"Wait-she?"

"Well, if you get it to work, that will be your second body, and you are a woman are you not?"

I laughed awkwardly and conceded his point.

"How is this gonna work?" I asked warily. I was eager to get to my life changing moment, but worried about it as well. Especially as it might end my life...

"I'll leave that for Dr. Parker." he said as we approach a frazzled looking woman with wild curly red hair and thin glasses.

"Dr. Parker? This is Zaida Greer, our last candidate for this project." the General introduced.

"What? Oh, General Kaden. Yes, nice to meet you, Ms. Greer. Will you step this way and we'll prepare you for the test run." she turned away only to turn back and shout so loudly in a thick Scottish accent that I froze in shock.

"ALRIGHT LADDIES WE'RE DOIN' ANOTHER TEST RUN!"

Immediately the space around the Mantichora emptied of workers. Dr. Parker led me to a chair similar to the one we'd been given the simulation in but slightly different.

"Now," her accent completely gone, "if this works, God be willing, we will implant you with a device so you can immediately transfer your consciousness into the Manitchora, but until then you'll need me and this chair." she had me sit and began to place a few monitoring pads on my forehead, arms, and chest.

"When I flip this switch you will feel some pain, but it should be over soon, then you'll find yourself in that. Don't panic, remain calm." she continued calibrating some machine, while other people ran around doing who knows what.

I relaxed my body completely, mentally preparing myself for something I'd never experienced before. After a few minutes Dr. Parker turned back to me.

"Are ya ready lass?" she asked full blown Scottish accent, throwing me off for a second time.

I nodded sharply. "TESTING IN- 5, 4-" she began. I let myself go limp in the chair, calming my mind despite the loud counting continuing just 3ft away.

"2, 1!" she yelled and I heard the click of the switch.

Pain jumped through my body, but I gritted my teeth and allowed it to flow on past, seeming to take me with it. I felt as though I was floating, until I was sucked toward something empty. And then I was somewhere unfamiliar.

I thought I might panic for a moment, then reminded myself - I was supposed to be elsewhere. I was supposed to have left my body. Slowly I began to explore my new inhabitence. My new limbs responded easily enough. I twitched my new wings, and flicked my new tail. I took a deep breath though I might not need to now, and opened my new ey- my new optics.

"Ms. Greer?" I heard someone ask, but I could not answer, I was still learning about my new body.

"Zaida? Are you alright? Can you hear me?" asked a more feminine voice.

I took another breath. In, out. Then I turned my head, toward the voices. General Kaden, and Dr. Parker watched me with calculating, but concerned looks. I tried to speak.

"CHISK-BEEP-CHRRR-EIP!" I stopped, the noise I made hurt my ears and those of the two people in the room.

Deciding I'd practice speaking later, if this form even could speak, I settled for mimicking a cat's reassuring purr. The General and Dr. Parker looked both euphoric, and shocked.

I curled my new metal tail toward my body, keeping it from swinging around and breaking things, doing the same for my new wings and settled into a cautious crouch, putting myself on a level closer to the Dr. and General.

"You, have full control? No pain? How about ha- paw-eye coordination?" I nodded to the Dr.'s questions, trying not to grin, for fear it might scare them, I know I'd probably scare myself.

The Dr. turned to the General and they began discussing things and I looked around from my new optics. They set upon my human body. I crawled closer, eager to observe myself.

I focused on my face, my breathing was even and my hair was suffering from static cling. Testing out my new body I took a deep whiff through my metal lion's nose. Instantly I could identify a few scents, the General's and the Doctor's. The others I couldn't place, probably because I hadn't smelt them while in this body.

"Ms. Greer, before you get too comfortable, we are going to make sure we can transfer you back. Please relax your limbs, and prepare for transfer." I nodded and relaxed.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" and then I felt the sting, before I was floating again, and before I knew it I was back in my human body, taking a deep breath.

"Whoa.." I let out.

"Her vitals are fine. How are you Ms. Greer?"

I turned to Dr. Parker. And smiled brilliantly.

"Can I do it again?"

That received a shocked look then a laugh. From both of them.

~1 day~

"It's amazing! Your neural pathways seem to have been trained from birth to be incredibly-almost impossibly adaptable. You literally taught yourself how to use your mind over matter. Fascinating!" exclaimed Dr. Marion Parker as she looked at my...um neural pathways?

"Thank you?" I replied unsure if I should be impressed.

"Have you ever been ticklish?" she asked out of no where.

"Yeah when I was little, but I didn't like being tickled, felt like I lost control of my body."

"Are you ticklish now?" she asked.

"No..." I answered warily. "I trained myself to not be ticklish."

"And your mind immediately applied that training to the transition of your consciousness from one body to another." she replied.

"That and I've studied the movement of animals worldwide. I knew how to move in that body." I added.

She hummed in agreement. "You are completely compatible with the Mantichoria interface, sign here and we'll prepare it for implanting next week."

I signed, eager to repeat my earlier experience with the Mantichora.


End file.
